mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Axthal Vesper
Axthal "Ax" Vesper '''is a muggle born wizard, from a small suburb of Brisbane, Australia. He's a short young boy, with hair far too long for his small face. He spends most of his free time studying, reading books on muggle history & science or learning the ins and outs of the wizarding world. ((This page is a work in progress. All information, besides the "Rumor Has it" section should not be used without permission.)) = Family = '''Robert Vesper Junior, Axthal's father, is a short and chubby man with balding hair. He works as a salesman for a large cleaning products company, often away from home for work. Despite what Robert may think, Ax looks up to his father for always providing for the family, and for always being ready for a laugh. Robert is a squib. Theresa Vesper (Baker), Axthal's mother, is even shorter than his father, with long brown hair. She mostly works from home, sewing or knitting children's clothing to sell at the local markets each week. She also spends her time looking after Axthal's two other siblings, Lydia (four years old) and Jackson (nine years old). Robert "Bob" Vesper Senior, Axthal's Grandfather and father to Robert Junior, is Axthal's link to the wizarding world. Bob is a wizard, traveling the world studying magical herbs, which Ax found an interest in too as he grew up. = Early Life = Axthal started to show magical ability at around five years of age, when he was chased down by a swarm of bees after overstaying his welcome in a flowerbed he was exploring on his way home from school. As he was running home he slipped and fell. Before he had a chance to brace for impact of the one hundred small but sharp bee stingers he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a bubble of water, protecting him. Bob, who had come searching for Ax caught a glimpse of his grandson, screamed out with joy. "Finally! After all these years!" he shouted. Since Robert was a squib he hadn't had a close witch or wizard family member for many years. He couldn't be prouder. Later that afternoon, when Ax and Bob were home safe from any potential bee stingers, Bob proudly let the rest of the family know the talent his grandson had. There were resounding cheers all around, as the entire family hugged together as a group in celebration. Bob insisted the family make the move to London, as Bob had grown up there many years ago. He was very determined to ensure Ax attended the best wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts, the school he himself attended as a Hufflepuff. Robert, using his salesman charm, convinced his boss that London was the perfect place to sell "Cleaning products from Down Under", and the move was set. They were in London just before Ax's sixth birthday. = Personality = Axthal's personality has been mostly introverted so far at Hogwarts. This is mostly due to his confidence in himself. He's afraid to let his family down, as well as himself, so spends most of his time studying in the Hufflepuff common area or at the Library. He has a hard time making friends, mostly due to his initial shyness, but is keen to open up and go on more adventures! = Life at Hogwarts = First Year (2024 - 2025) Ax's first year at Hogwarts was fairly uneventful, for the most part. He spent most of his time studying in the library, or looking out over the lake, reading books on Quidditch. He considered trying out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, but decided against it out of fear of embarrassment. Despite his Muggle-born history, he managed to get through his first year with average grades, something he was very proud of considering he didn't know a whole much about magic before coming to Hogwarts! He left the school wishing he did more...made more friends and went on more adventures. Perhaps the summer break will bring out a more daring side of Axthal, so his second year could be the best year of his life. Second Year (2025 - 2026) To be seen... = Rumor Has It... = All information in this section can be used IC without needing to ask if you would know it. *TBA = OOC Information = Axthal Vesper is played by Axthal Yifu, who lives in Brisbane Australia (AEST). He works a full time job as a product manager for a pretty sweet software company, but this often means he isn't online for classes as much as he'd like. He's still keen to RP always, and will try and be around as much as possible though! :) Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs